


Possession

by mariuspunmercy



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Kai and Lloyd PLATONIC friendship okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariuspunmercy/pseuds/mariuspunmercy
Summary: Lloyd is successfully able to use the allied armor..





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> i sUck at descriptions

Lloyd had been succesful in summoning the rest of the ninja with the Allied Armor.

"What? Can't face me without the help of your friends?" Morro snickered. "Face me alone, Green Ninja. Why can't the Green Ninja face me alone?"

"Lloyd, whoever this is, please don't listen to him." Kai looked straight into the eyes of the ghost. "Why are you targeting Lloyd?"

Lloyd knew that the ghost, Morro, was about to use the armor for his own personal horrible uses. Then he taunts Lloyd for doing the same, even though he's doing it for good. 

"Do we need to call Wu?" Jay shrieked. "I bet we need to call Wu. We need to call Wu! Why is no one listening to me?"

"Don't mention him ever again!" Morro yelled, making the sand on the ground float up. " _He's_ the one who told me that I couldn't be the Green Ninja!"

"What hasn't he told us yet?" Zane complained. "Oh, that's right, basically everything."

"I only need the green one really, but I guess you can all see." The sand on the ground started moving faster, and Morro seemed unaffected by it.

Lloyd collapsed as Morro started levitating off the ground. "Guys, please, leave." Lloyd started to crawl on the floor.

Kai panicked and ran to his best friend. "What are you doing to him?" He shouted at a floating Morro. "Leave him alone right now." The anger in his voice was unbelievable.

"You mess with one ninja you mess with the rest of us." Jay was suddenly aware of how the electricity in the room was changing. The lights were flickering without him doing anything.

"You leave our brother alone." Zane started down Morro.

Cole seemed to be the only other one aware. "Guys, everything is shaking."

"Finally." Morro sneered. "I've waited for so long to become the Green Ninja. I will finally achieve that goal. I will finally show Wu that he was wrong."

"Kai," Lloyd gripped Kai's arm. "You have to leave. Now."

Kai locked eyes with Morro. "Whatever you're doing to him, you're gonna stop and you're gonna stop this instance."

Morro snickered. "I find it very funny that you believe that."

That's when shit got weird.

Lloyd started yelling in pain and Morro started flying higher. All the artifacts in the back room of the museum started to shake very loudly.

"I'm the Green Ninja! I am and only I will ever be!" Morro started to a golden snake  that was in the room. He disappeared, but the snake's eyes started glowing and moving.

"This allied armor isn't the only thing I want to possess." The snake wrapped it's tail around the very weak Lloyd.

"Stop it!" Kai started to go for Lloyd. Jay and Cole both held him back while Zane and Pixal analyzed the situation.

"What else do you want?" Lloyd tried to pay no attention to the sand floating everywhere around him.

"You!" The sand fell and Morro threw himself at Lloyd.

"No!" Kai yelled, his anger and sadness for what had just happened to Lloyd evident in his voice.

A scream of pain and agony was heard all throughout the museum and still rang in the ninja's ears.

All the ninja had just watched their friend get possessed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Haha this is really short 
> 
> Follow my Tumblr - ninjaa-go
> 
> :)


End file.
